


Retire

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just always figured Jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Retire 7/13/13.

“I just always figured New Jersey. Maybe even snow-bird if I could.”

“Why wouldn’t you just stay here? Anyone, _sane_ , that can, retires to Hawaii. It’s paradise. And you want to go back to New Jersey. Cities and snow and loud people. People find out that you were a cop here and retired to Jersey are going to lock you up as crazy before you could even settle in. Then there’s the back and forth. I’m assuming you mean snow-birding to Florida rather than Hawaii, but it’s still travel, and two homes, and … Seriously, you are out of your mind!”


End file.
